Running
by Malik Fan 03
Summary: Everywhere he goes, that strange prickling sensation of being watched follows. Someone seems to be stalking Ponyboy. Can Ponyboy figure out who and why? Warnings: First POV from Pony's perspective, strong instances of OOC, wacked-out humor
1. Hunch

Yay, a new fanfic! This one I have been debating over for quite awhile, so hopefully you will enjoy this one!

* * *

It was an odd feeling.

I couldn't describe it.

It felt as if...

I was being watched.

Tuesday- 7:08 AM

"YAAAAHHH!"

With that shout heard and a heavy weight dropped onto the bed, I sat up so fast, screaming my head off. When I stopped, who I came face-to-face was with none other than Two-Bit himself.

"Pony... ya all right there?" Soda mumbled from beside me, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Two-Bit's face was an interesting shade of red, with tears streaming down his face... from an extreme case of laughter.

I, of course, was not in the best of moods, just waking up from a weird dream... no, it had more of a nightmarish effect even though nothing had really happened.

Sighing, I brushed my hair back out of my face, glaring at the man in front of me. "Yeah Soda, I'm all right. Just a little spooked thanks to someone."

"Aww, c'mon. I was just havin' a little fun with ya there." Two-Bit chuckled, wiping away the tears and rubbing my head with the other fist.

"Stop!" Pushing his hand away, I got out of bed but not without nearly tripping over some clothes. "Soda!"

"Hey, hey, some of it's yours too, ya know." He retorted, following my path but avoiding the pile on the floor.

"SODA! PONY! MOVE IT OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" Alas, it's the call of our elder brother and head of the house, beckoning us to come forward.

Running around me barely without notice, Soda grinned. "I get the shower first!"

"Huh? Wait a minute, no fair!" I shouted back, trying to get to the bathroom door first. Unfortunately, I was obviously not fully awake and crashed into the wall next to it.

"Oooooh! And the youngest Curtis makes a slip! Smackdown!" Two-Bit oh-so good-naturally cheered from behind, as I slid down onto the floor ungraciously. Then a pair of hands grabbed me from under the arms and pulled me up.

"Pony, you're going to be the death of me one of these days." Darry muttered, sighing.

Dragging myself to a chair, I plopped down, awaiting a quick meal. "Don't you mean that I'll be the death of myself one of these days?"

"Whichever happens first." He said, smirking. Placing a plate down in front of me, he started walking back to his room. "And you better move it or else you'll be late."

"Don't you worry Superman, that's what I'm here for!" Two-Bit called out in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake. Darry and I stopped and stared at him for a good bit.

Once he noticed, he slowly looked back at us. "What?" He asked, putting up an offended expression.

But it's obvious that he could care less of what we thought.

Shaking his head, Darry walked back into his room to finish getting ready. Soda stepped out just as I finished with my meal, so I hopped in.

Tuesday- 7:36 AM

Now I was seated in a car with Two-Bit driving, heading to school. Staring out the window, my mind wandered back to that... odd dream I was having earlier.

"..y...ony... PONY!"

Snapping my head up, I looked over at the call. Two-Bit was staring at me like I suddenly grown another head or something.

Blinking, I cleared my throat. "Yeah?"

"We're here."

Looking back out the window, I saw that we were indeed at the school. Then something else came to mind... not that I really cared or anything.

"Where's Steve?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's ain't feelin' so well so he's takin' off today." He replied, shrugging. "Now get out and get in there."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, stepping out and slamming the door. Looking up at the tall structure, an uneasy feeling started swirling in my stomach. I couldn't really describe it... almost as if I'm having a hunch... a bad one.

"Ya all right there kid?" Two-bit asked, stepping beside me. "Ya look like you're gonna be sick or somethin'."

"Yeah... I'm just having this weird feeling... like something bad's gonna happen." I replied, brushing my hair back.

Once again, he stared at me oddly. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Aw, forget it. I just had a weird dream so it's just probably the aftereffects or something." I said, walking up the steps.

"If you say so." He replied, slowly following me.

* * *

Yes, yes. I'm quite aware that I still have two other VERY unfinished fanfics in line, but I just couldn't resist putting this one up. Please give me your full and completely honest opinions.

I should also state that, for awhile, updates will very, VERY slow, due to a lack of needed materials. But when everything is put back in order and whatnot, I'll be sure to update quicker. For now, please be patient with me. I know, I'm such a pain, so apologies for that.


	2. Strange Feeling

Yes, this is going to be rather humorous... because I'm in a humorous mood. Pony may seem OOC, but I hope I don't stretch it too far. Please tell me if you think I'm doing something wrong, okay? Enjoy!

Warning: A lot of sarcasm and some cursing. Pony's quite the mouthy fella.

* * *

Tuesday (same day)- 8:08 AM

Here I am, exactly an hour since I woke up, sitting in my first class. The only difference from today compared to other days was that I wasn't paying very much attention.

What was that?

"CURTIS! PAY ATTENTION!" A loud slap came in front of me, for my head was turned to the back. Of course, I snapped back to attention once I heard the ruler. Everyone around me was laughing. I looked up at the teacher.

Ahh shit.

Of course, it's the 'best' teacher in the school, whom I have first thing in the morning to 'brighten' my day... not. It's actually the worst teacher in the whole school.

Just my luck.

"And would you like to explain to me WHY you were facing the OTHER direction!" She demanded, fixing me with those 'death glares.' Yes, this is one of those teachers that looked like other mean teachers: old, wrinkly, gray hair in bun, magenta suit with long skirt and stockings and brown loafers. You know what I mean.

"I thought I saw something." Was my brilliant come-back.

"Oh really?"

"... yes."

Tuesday- 8: 53 AM

Well, I'm the second class and I already have detention. I swear, the day's getting better and better...

You know I'm being sarcastic, right?

For starters, this class is full of Socs... because it's a smart class... and greasers don't go to smart classes... except me... because I'm smart.

Of course, half of these Socs were in my previous class, and thus, I'm being made fun of.

"Hey grease! Hear you got a hot date with the old bat!"

See what I mean? Of course, this being NOT my lucky day, and I'm feeling incredibly stupid right now from being so incredibly paranoid.

"Shut up! You're just jealous, you stupid prat!"

Where the hell did I pull that from?

"Oh? Is that so, grease? Well, maybe then I should show you how jealous I just really am, hmm?"

Ahh, damn it!

Tuesday- 10:42 AM

Well... not only do I got detention... I got three Socs after my ass... to kick it, I mean. All for separate reasons due to my stupid mouth. But there is one thing to look forward to.

Lunch time! Which means I can sit with Two-bit. Which means I'll be safe.

Take that!

"CURTIS! QUIT SLAMMING YOUR FIST ON THE DESK!"

Oops.

Tuesday- 11:53 AM

Well, I guess I can add another detention to the list, but I have more important things to worry about.

Like, where's Two-bit?

"Curtis!" Now what?

I turned around, ready to give the guy a serious pounding... until I realized who it was.

Tim Shepard.

He was glaring at me. I mean, who's not? I'm obviously the target of everyone's hatred today.

"You're in my way." Well, gheez, sorry about that, your royal highness! Shall I grab you a drink and shove it down your pants while I move out of your path and trip you?

Of course, I would never utter such things out loud to someone like Tim. That would be just asking for it.

"Where's Two-bit?" Right, get to the point. Let him know that you're not through yet!

"Detention. Happened just last period. Now move it or I'll do it for ya!"

As I was walking far, FAR away as possible, towards the empty tables on the opposite end, I was thinking... no, cursing Two-bit with everything I could think of. How dare he get in trouble in the time of my mental crisis!

Hmm?

Turning around, I gave the cafeteria a quick scan. Everybody seemed to be doing their thing... except those couple Socs pointing and laughing at me... but that's not it. It's almost as if someone was just...

Staring at me.

But where? I don't see anyone looking... but that feeling.

I don't think I'm feeling very well... looking at the lunch special of the day...

I dumped my tray and walked outside to the courtyard for a smoke.

Tuesday- 3:59 PM

Here I am, sitting in the office, waiting for my detention dates. I hear of a lot of arguing in the next room, and some strange ones on my other side... better not think about it.

Two-bit, who I ran into earlier on my way here, said he was heading over to the DX. He offered to come back to pick me up, but I didn't know when I was getting out of here and he said he ain't waiting. So that leaves me walking home.

My good luck is continuing.

Is it me or those strange noises getting louder? I really should try not to think about it.

"All right, Mr. Curtis. You will have your three detentions in the next three days, one for each."

Gheez, I know how to count, damn hag! And yes, I got another one... don't ask.

"I would suggest on showing up in time for each of these detentions. Failure for such will be marked and added as an additional detention."

All right, all right! I get it!

Some lady just screamed... and it wasn't out of pain...

The secretary was staring at me, her cheeks turning red.

"Uhh, yeah, I got it. I'm gonna go now!" Grabbing the paper, I ran out that hellhole as fast as I could.

Once I ran two blocks away from the school, I slowed down. No need to waste my energy... yet.

There were two Socs up ahead... looking pretty familiar... ahh, shit.

"Hey, there's the greaser brat!" The one looked up, shouting. Now I think I can waste my energy running.

"Hey asshole, not only will we wash the grease out of your hair, we'll give your mouth a good washing too!"

No! I don't want anything 'washed'! I hate you Two-bit!

Tuesday- 5: 48 PM

Amazingly enough, I managed to escape from them. That's the good news.

The bad news is that I'm even further away from home, it's late... and I'm getting that feeling again.

Looking around cautiously, I power-walked down the sidewalk.

Please let me make home in one piece!

Tuesday- 6:36 PM

Yes, I'm here, in one piece and safe!

"Pony! Where have you been? And why you lying on the porch like that!"

Oh Soda, if only you knew.

"C'mon man, better get in now before Darry snaps."

Oh Soda... how could you be so cruel to me?

"Can't you like... tell him I'm safe and stuff BEFORE you drag me in there!" I demanded, grabbing onto the railing along the steps.

He gave me a funny look... probably cause I'm acting pretty weird. I mean, usually I'd either walk in there like a man or run for it.

I gave up on running away... the last time I did that, two members of the gang died. If I ran away again, who knows who gets the axe this time? Maybe it'll be Steve...

And I'm just not feeling very manly right now. Pull on me all you want! I'm not going in there!

Soda, you're being so cruel to me! Why!

Tuesday- 8:41 PM

Well, after getting the "talk" about my behavior and stuff like that, I was sent to my room. Well, if you even call it talking...

And let's say that my detentions didn't make the situation any better.

"Hey, does your bum feel any better yet?"

Yes, I got spanked... at this age... don't tell anyone.

"No, Soda. It feels the same as it did 5 minutes ago.

I felt an arm plop on the back, since I was lying on my stomach. I don't know why, but as soon as I feel Soda's arm, I just feel like all my troubles will go away.

"Tell me what's wrong, honey. You're not being yourself."

Unless, of course, someone brings it up. Talk about mixed feelings.

"Nothing... just had a lousy day." I mumbled, turning my head to face the wall.

"Well, that I can see. Three detentions! That's like, a new record for ya! What did ya do, strip and run around naked?"

I snorted, seeing that image. "Naw, that's more Two-bit's style, don't ya think?"

Soda laughed, tightening his grip. Soda can always make me feel better... even if he was the one who dragged me in here.

I guess I was being kinda quiet though, feeling Soda putting his hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong Ponyboy? You don't feel sick."

There was a loose thread on the pillowcase that I was trying to pull out.

"Nothing... just a bad day, really."

I could feel him staring at me, but I don't dare to turn around. I knew that as soon as I did, I'd tell him everything.

"All right. But you know ya can tell me anythin', right?"

"I know." Believe me, Soda, I know. And that's what scares me.

* * *

Yay! Finished chapter! That was a long one, huh? Well, hopefully you have enjoyed this one and I'll see ya next time! 


	3. Trapped

Ahh, yes, I was being lazy again. Apologies to all.

Time for some shameless advertisement (as if I don't do this enough). For anybody who may be a Dragonball Z fan! Please check out my newest fic. It is focused on Trunks, so if you like him, maybe you'll like this. And please, please leave a review. Even if you absolutely hated it, I can take it.

All right, enough of that! Onwards to the new chapter!

* * *

**Wednesday- 1:36 AM**

I couldn't sleep.

It's been over four hours and I cannot fall asleep.

My lovely brother at my side was, of course, snoozing away without a care in the world. Then again, I bet he don't have worries like myself.

Carefully, I flipped myself over, facing the blank ceiling. With the light of the full moon shining through the window, I could make out several cracks.

Blinking, I looked to my side. Soda has not woken up, but it felt like his grip around my shoulders tighten. Placing one of my hands on top of his arm, I snuggled in closer.

I still couldn't sleep though.

"This is insane." I muttered, now staring at Soda's bare chest. Leaning forward so my forehead touched him, I sighed.

"Pony..." A slight mumble, so quiet that I nearly missed it, was heard. Looking up, I could see that Soda hasn't moved. Then was it just me?

"Ponyboy..." My brother's grip has tighten again. Is he dreaming?

"Yeah?" I whispered, just in case he was half-awake or something. Maybe he's thirsty?

"Just..." He paused, shifting more onto his side, leaning his head on top of my own, "... making... sure.." Then Soda was quiet again.

"Soda?" No response.

I wonder if he really was dreaming?

**Wednesday- 7:12 AM**

I couldn't get away. Something was holding me back. I felt like I was drowning.

"..ony.."

I could hear somebody, but they felt so far away. I couldn't move, respond, anything.

"...o..ny..."

I tried to breathe but it felt like the air was being sucked out of my lungs. It was starting to hurt.

"P..ny..."

The room was trembling, like an earthquake. I could hear a shout. It's suddenly getting brighter, almost too bright.

"PONY!"

I snapped my eyes open, breathing heavily, only to find my blonde-headed brother hovering over me. He was staring at me, as if I died or something.

"Pony." He said, quietly, placing a hand on top of my forehead. "Are ya feelin' okay, Pony?"

Am I all right? I don't know. I mean, for a while, I felt like I was trapped in something and was going to die within in minutes. But it was a dream.

So I should be fine, right?

Placing my hands at my sides, against the mattress, I pushed myself up. Soda sat back down in front of me, his hand now pushing some of my hair back. Taking a couple deep breaths, I pinched the spot right between my eyebrows.

I could feel a headache coming on.

"Pony, maybe ya should take the day off. You ain't lookin' too well." My brother said, placing his other hand under my chin to lift my head up. I could see and feel his eyes boring into my own. I felt like I was being intensely examined inside and out.

"No." My first word since I woke up. I can't think straight.

"But Pony, you're so pale an' sweating an' stuff. I don't want ya pushing yerself." He said, trying to push me back into a lying position.

"My... detentions." I managed to get out. I must admit I'm feeling very confused right now. Everything seems out of order. Even Soda isn't looking right.

"What's going on?" A deeper voice, which I recognized instantly, came from the doorway. Looking over, I saw my oldest brother watching the scene.

"Pony ain't lookin' too good. I think he should rest today." Soda replied, still trying to get me to lie down.

Darry looked at me, my face, my body, my actions. I stared back, trying to give him the message that I was fine, I don't want to stay home.

He sighed, as if beaten, and glanced at Soda. "Let him go, Soda."

My blonde brother blinked in disbelief. "Huh? But why? Didn't ya look at 'im?"

"Soda, I'm not going to force Pony to stay home if he doesn't want to. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions." And with that said, he turned to walk out. "You two better hurry it up if ya don't want to be late."

Soda glared at the doorway for a moment, before he returned his attention to me again. Frowning, he loosened his grip but didn't let go yet.

"Pony, listen. You can go if ya want, but if you's get sick or somethin', ya call me, alright? I can leave work to come pick you up."

I nodded, for Soda's sake. I didn't want to upset him too much since he is my brother. There was no reason for him to risk losing his job over me though.

"All right, get ready." He patted my head, then got up to go to the bathroom.

Soda... I'm sorry... but don't worry about me.

I'll be fine.

* * *

Yes, this was short and probably rather dull. Also, probably confusing. Basically, this chapter is about Pony getting affected by that odd feeling he has been having... yeah. 


	4. Theories

Wow... I haven't updated this one for over two months. I'm really sorry about that. I know I suck, but please forgive me... if you want to.

* * *

**Wednesday- 9:03 AM**

Sitting in class, I've been pondering about the situation for quite some time. After going through several theories and guesses of what could possibly be wrong with me, I've came up with only one stable hypothesis:

I am cursed.

By God. By the devil. By Steve. I don't know who, but it could be anyone. You may laugh at my foolish thoughts, but I am quite serious.

Then again, my mental state is probably frazzled to a point of being unstable. Therefore, I am inventing crazy ideas of why I am so confused to the point that I can't even walk straight.

Well, another reason I can't walk straight is the fact that some Socs found the idea of stapling my shoestrings together rather amusing. How they managed to _staple_ them is lost on me, but all I know is that I can't get them apart.

I would take them off, but unfortunately, it doesn't look and smell very nice. So to show some respect towards my fellow classmates and teachers, I'm keeping them on.

At least until the end of the day.

Now back to my theory. Why is it that I believe myself to be cursed?

Simple. I've been having nothing but bad luck. I am also being watched by something that cannot be seen (or so I think). An invisible force is attacking my mind and now I must suffer the consequences.

I never really thought I have offended anyone _that_ badly.

I would actually take a moment to explain my problem to someone with a straight head, but Darry would probably just say that I 'have too much imagination.' Nobody else in the gang has a straight head though, sadly enough.

If Johnny was here, I'd tell him, but he's not. Damn kids.

Dally would have probably just smacked me upside the head, laughing. Damn cops.

Cherry... would probably just give me a strange look... then walk away. Damn Bob's death.

Randy would probably just run away. Damn Bob's death again.

Let's see... the majority of the damnation is towards Bob's death... that means...

It's all Bob's fault I'm cursed! When he was stabbed, he probably uttered some sort of ancient chant that went into my body while I was unconscious and now it's finally taking effect for revenge! Holy cow!

Cows aren't holy... they just smell... and provide me with milk and steak.

Anyways! I'm so excited about my new revelation that I'm starting to sweat like a dog.

Or maybe it's the fact that's it extremely hot in this classroom. I wonder if the class is almost over.

**Wednesday- 12:05 PM**

Walking around the cafeteria, I searched for Two-Bit once more. Why is it that he can't be in a spot where I can actually see him?

Bumping into someone, I cursed to myself. Looking up, I end up staring the face of my favorite person in the whole wide world.

Steve Randle.

He was glaring me... viciously... what a surprise.

"Move it, kid." He growled unkindly. Well, well, well. That's not very proper, now is it?

"No, you move it." I replied brilliantly, crossing my arms.

Oh my... the look on his face.

Now walking down the hall, I cursed myself for being such a wuss.

Wait a minute, is it possible to curse an already cursed person? Of course, I'm not really _cursing_ myself, but more lecturing with a few impolite words added. In that case, I am simply yelling at my mind and body for being weak _and_ for being cursed.

Does this make sense at all? Because I'm lost.

Stopping by a window, I looked outside, seeing nothing but a large tree blocking the view. The leaves are changing into nice, warm colors for the upcoming season. Most have not fallen off, but there are quite a few scattered around here and there.

What does this tree have to do with my cursed being?

Nothing. I just felt like commenting on it.

Anyways, back to my theory again. Since I can't and don't really feel like bothering to find Two-Bit, I might as well amuse myself with more ideas.

Maybe I'm not exactly _cursed_ but rather just having an unfortunate massive amount of bad luck all at once. Like, so many horrible things will happen to me within a time period than it will be all over.

I must say that I prefer the second idea better than being cursed. At least it would end sometime soon rather than lasting a lifetime.

How sad it would be to be cursed forone's entire life.

Of course, with myself not paying much attention as usual, I bumped into another body. With my face smashed into the person's chest, I slid my head upwards, only to come face-to-face with Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy! Whatcha doin' out here?" He asked cheerily, as if everything in this world was just dilly-dandy and perfect.

I couldn't help it. I just stared at this man like he was nuts. His bright, jovial mood was like some kind of driving force that was ejecting all of my theories and ideas out of my head.

I need to hold onto these theories and ideas for the sake of my own sanity.

Taking a couple of steps back from him andthe strong cologne that was coming off of him like mad, I held my hands out in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I waved my hands around.

"Two-Bit, I need to... take a walk. Somewhere, I don't know where. But wherever I go, nobody is to be with me. So if I don't show up later at home or something, tell the others that there was some kind of emergency track meeting and that if I didn't go, I would've been shot or buried alive or whatever. Make sure none of them go looking for me or anything. My need of loneliness is suffocating me and..." Taking a few more steps back, I kept my hands in front of me, "... I just need..." I knew he was staring at me like I lost it.

Maybe I did lose it.

Slightly turning, I took one last look at him. "I need to go... now... at this moment..." He didn't say anything. Probably was trying to process all the information. "... bye."

And with that, I ran like hellhounds were after my hind.

* * *

Wow... I swear these chapters are getting ridiculous. And I apologize for this. I'm a such a loser, I know! Please don't hate me for my strange-ness. I'm not at fault! 


	5. Impossible

I'm back with a new chapter, whee! Sorry for the wait, but I was just suddenly inspired out of the blue! And yes, the insanity occurs in this chapter as well, but I assure that it will calm down after a bit. I'm just having too much fun messing with the stallion's head, lol.

-------------------

**12:23 PM- School Entrance**

After ramming myself through the school's front entrance, rolling down the steps like I was on fire and throwing myself over the bushes just for the hell of it, I sprinted down the street like a madman.

Although the fact that I just cut school should've come to mind at that point, or even before I made it to the doors in the first place, it didn't. I was too focused on escaping from that creepy, vile, disturbing feeling.

Stopping besides the movie house building, I leaned against the brick wall, breathing heavily. Reaching up with one hand, I wiped away that annoying sweat dripping down my face. Getting frustrated, I tore off my shirt and wiped at my face viciously.

I desperate hope that Two-Bit will keep his word and tell my brothers that I was busy with something that they didn't need to come out and hunt me down for my own safety like they usually do whenever Two-Bit says I'm busy… aww, shucks.

Then a thought came to mind.

I'm in an easily-seen area. Anyone could pass by this area, including Socs, evil hoods, cops or even… Darry.

Of course, I started panicking immediately, looking around for a set of doors to hide in. Finally, I managed to turn around and see the movie house entrance through my blind nervousness and burst through as if I were some kind of action-hero, ready to defeat the forces of evil.

Of course, I'm not a hero, but rather a school fugitive of sorts, thus making me the evil one.

Anyways, after I settled down and took a seat (don't ask how I got through the movie ticket man… I'm not even sure myself), I rethought about my previous thought on the thought of getting caught. Or some kind of thought as such.

Why would Darry be passing by the movie house? The places he normally works at are nowhere near here and he doesn't like movies, so there's even more of a reason for him not being here.

But considering the fact that I am currently cursed, it seems that even the impossible things are starting to happen…

SUCH AS DARRY WALKING INTO THE MOVIE HOUSE!

Falling out of my seat and crawling on the floor to the other side, I peeked over the chair edge, watching as my eldest brother and a couple of other buffed-up guys walked towards the front, filling up a row.

Placing a hand on my chest, willing my heart to calm down, lest Darry and his super-hearing abilities were to catch me huddling in the back, I crawled towards the door, slowly sliding my body out, ignoring the stares of other movie-goers. Once I managed to get all the way out, I continued my crawl until I ran into a pair of legs.

Rubbing my nose, I sat down; legs bent of my sides, and looked up into the eyes of the movie-ticket guy. Gulping, I giggled pathetically.

**2:13 PM-** **Somewhere in downtown Tulsa**

Gasping, I slowly made my way down another street in this damn-impossible-to-get-lost-yet-I-still-get-lost town. Lifting my head, I looked around for any suspicious black-pants wearing guy with pimples walking around. Seeing that the area was clear, I sighed, turning the corner only to come across…

THE DX!

Oh no, what if Soda sees me and tells Darry because he just freaking tells Darry everything, including the time I embarrassed myself at the Dairy Queen to the point where I never want to eat ice cream again and made him swear not to tell but he did anyways.

Speak of the devil; here he comes, walking in this general direction!

Gosh, what a situation to be in. Steve must really want me to die. I never realized that he was so jealous of the relationship between Soda and I… I mean, we're brothers! Get over it Randle!

Covering my mouth shut with my hand in fear that I might start screaming, I quickly turned back around, only to see Darry and his muscled buddies walking towards me in the opposite direction!

WHY BOB, WHY!

Taking a deep breath, I did what any sensible person in my place would've done.

And that's to play traffic!

Running across the street, WITHOUT LOOKING (forgive me, mother), I headed towards the area which I suspected the park to be located. And for once today, I was correct in my assumptions.

Wiping away that irritating sweat, I tore off my pants this time, scrubbing away at the sweat. Of course, nobody was around. I'm not that much of a fool… I think.

Pulling my pants back on, I took a seat on the swing, rethinking the current situation. It just suddenly came to me that I was in such a hurry of not getting caught that I didn't any more of those strange someone-is-staring-at-me feeling. That is…

UNTIL NOW!

Whipping my head around, I spotted a young boy, around the age of four or five, standing there, staring at me.

NO… FREAKING… WAY!

I HAVE A CHILD STALKER!

Coughing nervously, I waved at the little boy, who didn't even blink.

That's kind of creepy.

"Uhh… c-can I… help you?"

He blinked, and then raised a hand to point at the spot beside me. Frowning, I looked down, only to see a red ball next to my feet.

Well… I guessed I messed that one up.

Picking up the ball, I gently rolled it towards the boy, who, in turn, picked it up and gave me a huge smile. Then he turned and ran off towards a woman whom I'm assuming to be the mother.

Chuckling, I rubbed the back of my head, scolding myself for being such an idiot.

That is… until I realized that the feeling is still there.

-------------------------

OMG! I'm ending it here! AHAHAHAHA! Now you must suffer with my critically-insane Ponyboy, hahaha! Well, hope you enjoyed this ridiculous, major-OOC chapter!


	6. Wondering

So… it's been well over four years since this story was last updated… I don't even know who would still be willing to read this… you crazy kids, you. In all honesty, it's been a real long time since I read the book/watched the movie/read its fan fiction/fantasized about… well, you get my drift. So forgive me as I do my best in writing this chapter.

Thank you all for the support.

**P.S.** I realize that I'm an idiot and had some inconsistencies occurring so they will be fixed up (the detentions, the spanking, why Darry was at the moviehouse) in this chapter. EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED SO PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! *tosses purse-sized Ponyboys for everyone to keep*

**P.P.S.** The story _is_ first point-of-view from Ponyboy's perspective, but I disrupted the flow of the story by adding this first part with Steve and Two-Bit (in third POV). I don't want to take it out so let's just pretend it's an extra piece, lol. Many apologies.

* * *

**Thursday afternoon- 2:46 PM- DX Station**

Our least favorite greaser of the story, Steve, while working on some old, beat-up shitty car of Two-Bit's (for free, shall I also mention), was secretly plotting this extremely elaborate "getting rid of the tag-a-long without putting him in any potential danger or harm and without Sodapop noticing his disappearance right away and without anyone else's help because they don't agree with his opinions" plan of action in his head. Now Steve is no dummy and no matter how awesome his plan seems to be, there is no way in hell of it ever happening without the 100% chance of him getting slashed to death by any of his fellow greaser friends.

Or so he concluded.

With that depressing thought also in mind, Steve-o quickly erased all this silly nonsense from his head and stared at the engine of the car.

And by stare, I mean 'glare'.

And by glare, I mean the 'death-glare'.

And by the death-glare, I mean the 'YOU BETTER BURN IN HELL BITCH glare'.

Steve is not much of a happy camper these days.

"So I'm assumin' that yer just using them mind powers of yours that work whenever ya don't feel like actually movin' those hands, eh?" Scratching his left side-burn, Two-Bit leaned against Steve lightly. "I mean, it's all good. It's not like, ya know, I need the car any time soon, yeah? Like, this good ol' case of beer I got for ya, sittin' here by my feet, is like one of them, what is it… eight months early birthday presents? Not an exchange for fixing up this beauty or anything."

Declaring it "ridiculously late reaction day", Steve kind of gasped when Two-Bit finished his rambling, smacking his hands against his own face out of surprised. Leaving grease marks, the curly-haired man mustered a half-glare at the sly thief. "Fuck… damnit!" He took a couple steps back. "Where the hell ya come from, ya clown!"

"Ya know, I asked my mum that one time and she just kind of gave me one of them I-really-just-don't-want-to-talk-about-it looks that she usually gives me when I bring up the topic of her bein' pregnant and stuff with me." Two-Bit tapped his hands against the hood of the car in a drumming fashion. "But if yer talkin' more recent, then I just walked around that corner over there and said 'ello and you ignored me and so I just decided to do my sneak attack without having to actually sneak because you were so out of it."

For some reason, Steve wanted to either smack the guy or just cry a little in the inside.

Now you're probably wondering why we have this focus on stupid Steve rather than the much cooler Ponyboy and his gay loving brother, Sodapop.

Well, it's tragic but Ponyboy passed away quite recently.

Serious.

Okay, I'm kidding. But in all seriousness, Ponyboy is at home, being sickly, and Sodapop is being the ever caring brother he is.

**Thursday afternoon- 2:57 PM- Curtis's Household**

"Soda… I'm gonna impale you with this spoon if you don't go away."

"Now that's just fever talkin'." My brother chuckled lightly, ignoring my stabbing motion being made from my position on the couch. "Besides, yer too dead to move."

I sighed heavily, lowering my lousy weapon. Yes, I was sick. Apparently I worked myself up so bad from anxiety that I fell ill. I really didn't think it was possible, but Soda proclaimed he found my unconscious body underneath the swing set at the park.

I frowned, remembering that child stalker and then let out another breath, brushing off those thoughts. At least I was safe in my house.

Or am I?

I sat up, glancing around the living room from my position. Surely my stalker couldn't be _in_ my house, right? Right?

"Whassa matter, Pony?" My blonde-haired brother questioned with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"Um… Nothing, just checking." I muttered, lying back down.

"Yer actin' mighty weird lately." Soda commented, setting the bowl down on the coffee table along with a spoon and a handful of paper towels. "I mean, who passes out at a playground? Did ya see somethin' in the woods that spooked ya?"

I suddenly had a few flashbacks from the past couple days, debating if it was high time that I confess my secret fears to the one man I trust the most. I glanced at my striking blonde beauty of a brother who was seated on the floor near me, patiently waiting for a response. When reflecting on it, if there was someone actually stalking me, wouldn't it be best if I had a guardian to keep me safe?

"Soda, are you stalking me?"

NO! That's not what I meant to say!

He blinked owlishly, and then cracked a grin. "You're a crazy kid, Pone. Now eat your soup." He stood up to walk back to the kitchen, probably to clean up or maybe just to escape me and my senseless ramblings.

_But he didn't deny it!_

Could Sodapop really be my stalker? Maybe he gets worried about me being bullied at school, especially for what happened to Johnny and Dally, and he follows me around to keep me safe? No, wait, if that was the case, I wouldn't have had my shoelaces stapled by the Socs and all those other things that had happened.

As for those detentions, since I totally cut school yesterday and apparently passed out, Darry called in this morning to tell them I was sick and would be back tomorrow. The evil office secretary he spoke to said that since my 'strange behavior' was simply my eventually sickness that I have now, the detentions would be delayed until next week when my head is screwed back in place. Maybe the secretary is doing this to blackmail me from speaking of those _noises_ I heard that day. Either way, I don't care because that means I get to relax all weekend.

"Oh, by the way." My jabbering brother came back into the room, apparently under the impression that his constant nagging will heal me. "Darry told me this morning to tell ya that he wants to make up for spanking ya 'cause he knows it's somethin' he should have never ever done since he swore that he would never lay a hand on you after… _you know what _ happened. Anyways, he said that we brothers are going to spend the weekend together doing fun stuff."

CRAP!

The one time that I wished my brothers weren't so gosh-darn loving and caring, just to leave me be so I could think and mentally fix myself; here they are, wanting to spend copious amount of time together, doing brother-loving things and what have you.

I tried to hold it in, but I accidentally groaned out loud. Thinking fast, I slapped my hands against my face (a little too hard, now that I feel the pain swelling), pretending I had a headache coming on. I heard Soda quickly trot over (who's a pony now, huh?), placing a hand on top of my own.

"You okay, hon? Do you want to take something to make it go away?" His hand went away, which I peeked through my fingers to watch him place his hand against his chin and rubbed it in thought. I never understood the whole chin rubbing thing. I don't think I do it, but maybe since none of my facial hair has come in yet, I don't know what it's like to stroke a beard.

Or as my favorite Two-Bit puts it, 'my balls haven't dropped yet'. Sometimes, I really just want to punch him hard enough that it actually hurts. All the other times I tried hitting him; he always proclaims that it was like being 'smacked playfully by his lover.'

I could feel my inner rage bubbling inside.

My violent thoughts were ended abruptly as something cold fell onto my face. I stuttered in surprise as I felt around for the source, only coming across a washcloth. My brother reached over to slap my hands away and repositioned the cloth on my forehead.

"Leave it there, Pony. You'll feel better soon."

I grunted back, mostly because I didn't feel like arguing or throwing a fit yet. I felt myself frowning as another thought came to mind.

"Why was Darry at the moviehouse in the middle of the day yesterday?"

"He said something about his boss granting the workers a free paid vacation day because he went gambling and won a pretty sweet amount of cash. I guess one of Dar's work buddies suggested an action flick to celebrate. How did you know he was there?"

Damnit, I always get myself into this sort of predicament. "Oh, uh… I was, um, walking on the other side of the street… towards the playground… to think and stuff… and uh, I saw him walking towards the moviehouse… and uh, yeah."

I don't blame my brother for his suspicion, but he still likes me a lot which is why he let it go.

I jumped from a loud slam of our screen door.

"How's my princess feeling?"

I moaned at the sound of that loud, obnoxious voice, turning over to press my face against the couch. I felt Soda grabbing at my arm to pull me back, ranting about a washcloth, but I resisted. I know Two-Bit was standing behind him because he always reeks of beer and he's the only one I know that always reeks of beer, so if my eyes are closed and I smell beer, it's 98% likely that it's Two-Bit. The other 2% is for those incredibly rare times that it's Soda and Steve after a party, or way back when Dally would stumble here instead of some broad's home after a trip to Buck Merril's place.

Since Dally is dead and Soda was clearly not drinking, it was Two-Bit.

I cracked open one eye, sneaking a glance at him. He immediately grinned, his hands reaching over my brother's shoulder to grab hold of my one arm. "Come on, Pony, come say hi to your one and only Two-Bit."

"No, I hate you."

He was chuckling. I _hate_ when he chuckles. It always sounds like he's mocking me or that I apparently did something stupid. It's never from when I crack a joke or tell a funny story. None of these people have any respect or understanding of my clever humor when I feel brave enough to express it.

He was now poking me. "C'mon Pony, Steve was being a whiny bitch, so come play with me."

I was so close to snapping. "What part of 'I'm sick' don't you understand?"

My evil brother was laughing. Seriously, Soda? You have absolutely no care for your poor, ill, defenseless baby brother that you would let some old, annoying, smelly greaser sit here, poking me? I see where our priorities lie now.

I forced myself to turn around; facing my current nemesis with the fiercest glare I could muster.

He poked my nose, still giving me that stupid smirk of his. "Yer so cute when ya glare at me." I pitifully raised a hand to smack him, but he easily brushed my attack away.

Jerk.

"What's Steve doing?" My brother asked. Who cares about Steve! The man who may or may not have cursed me can go jump in a pool of piranhas and sharks for all I care. I grunted really loud just to let my displeasure of the current topic to be known.

They both glanced at me, and then back at each other. _Fine!_ Go on babbling about wonderful Steve, I don't care.

"He's fixin' my car for a case of beer, 'cept he's bein' all grumpy about it." Two-Bit explained, sitting on the floor to lean against _my_ couch and lighting up a cigarette in front of _my_ face. Stupid space invader.

I saw my brother crack another grin. "Sounds just like him."

I snorted, repositioned myself to face the ceiling. I wondered if Steve is actually my stalker, instead of just cursing me. Why would he stalk me though? Is he waiting for a perfect chance for some kind of freak accident to occur so he can push me into it and act like he was never there? If this was the case, I don't blame him, considering that I think about doing it to Two-Bit all the time.

It sounds like I really hate Two-Bit. Don't get me wrong, this sideburns-displaying, shoplifting, chain-smoking, booze-drinking human being invading my personal space is one of my best friends, but there are just some days that I just want to kick him. I'm particularly angrier with him now because he hasn't been there when I needed him at school for the past week.

Except that one time I cut school.

Anyways, he hasn't been there for me and when he does show up, it's just to annoy me.

"Ya know what's funny? Pony asked me if I was stalkin' him." Soda commented oh-so-lightly as he giggled in a manly way. I allowed my eyes to shift over to the conversing pair to gage their reactions to this.

Two-Bit was still grinning but I saw his eyes glimpse at me, before quickly returning his attention to Soda. "Oh yeah? Well, yer wrong 'cause it's me that's stalking him."

They're making fun of me now, right to my face! How dare they!

My blonde brother stood up, mumbling something about 'pissing' as he walked down the hall, disappearing, and suddenly, Two-Bit was leaning over me with a dangerous look on his face.

I gulped, staring back with wide eyes.

"Do you really have a stalker?"

I blinked. I thought he was going to eat me or something. He leaned back so I could sit up properly with the washcloth falling onto my lap. I kept my gaze on the older boy as he sat back down on the floor, still facing me as he waited for me to say something. What do I say? I thought about speaking with my brother about this, but then again, Sodapop might get all overly protective and be creepy when it wasn't necessary. The more I reconsidered, it seemed best that perhaps I should speak to this sly thief about it instead.

"All right." I leaned over to check the hallway, which was still clear, and tilted towards the man seated. "I can't answer yes or no, but there has definitely been something bothering me for awhile now and I can't get the feeling to go away." I picked up the cloth that was damping through my blanket, playing with it. "Since I'm sick right now, it doesn't matter, but every time I go somewhere, it just feels like somebody is always behind me."

My beer-reeking friend didn't say anything, although he was nodding. Does this mean that he was going to help me capture to perpetrator? Or did he not really understand and was just nodding to make me feel better? I didn't have time to ask because Soda was making his way back because he always has the worst timing for everything.

Two-Bit stood up hurriedly, making me jump a little because I wasn't expecting it, and stretched his arms over his head in that way which he was faking it and was doing it to avert any suspicion directed towards him. "Well children, it has been lovely spending time here, but I gotta go back and make sure my baby is still safe in the hands of Randle."

Soda grinned. I wished I had teeth like his. "Kick his ass if he's bein' abusive."

"Roger." He leaned over me, placing an arm around my shoulders and giving me a sort-of friendly squeeze. "Pony, get that sickness outta yer body, and I'll be here bright 'n early tomorrow morning to take ya to school." He winked and then released my fragile body to walk out of the house.

I was wondering if maybe this was a bad idea.

* * *

And that's that. How often will this be updated? When I get myself on to doing it. At least I gave you guys a bit of a long chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! I don't continue my stories unless I get reviews… that applies to all of them. *winks*


	7. Whining

So Pony is really needy for attention, yet he hates when Soda fusses over him or when Two-Bit picks on him. Steve may be the stalker or Ponyboy may be truly delusional. Two-Bit may or may not actually understand what's going on and probably just wants to jump in for a fun ride. Darry just wants to be bff's with Pony like Soda is, but his kid brother is being difficult. Soda just wants everyone to be happy and wants Pony to love him as much as he loves him.

What is wrong with these people?

**Note**: Remember that this is Pony's POV and that the characters appear OOC for comedy purposes. I'm under the assumption that if you are at this point, you have happily accepted this.

* * *

**Friday morning- 6:47 AM- Curtis' Household**

True to his word, Two-Bit showed up early as he proceeded to crush me in my own bed by simply using his stocky body weight. I might have gotten a little stronger but compared to this eighteen-year-old, I'm still a tiny kid. I struggled and faked-cried to Soda to save me, who tackled the man suffocating me to the floor with glee.

"My back!" The shoplifter cried out, most likely landing on something hard and possibly broken by now because our room is never cleaned.

I mean, _never cleaned_. Darry tried nagging us for so long to pick up our stuff, but after some time, he completely gave up and now the bedroom is perfect imagery of **'CAUTION! DANGER ZONE AHEAD!'**. I feel kind of bad about it because at this point, I can't find a lot of my school stuff and Sodapop apparently lost his spare DX clothes in the wreckage, yet we are both too lazy to try finding anything.

As I think about this some more, this is probably not a good thing.

I don't care though.

Anyways, I was going to feel guilt for his back pain, but then I decided that annoyance would be more appropriate because there was 50% likelihood that what he broke with his ass was mine and even though it technically wasn't his fault, I still felt the need to yell at him.

"Damnit Two-Bit, if whatever you broke was mine, I'm gonna slap you!"

"Hey, no fair! This wiseass brother of yers threw me off the bed, totally not my fault, man!"

Darry suddenly pounced in our room, his face all red with anger as he slammed a fist in our poor, gradually-becoming-broken door. "What is with all the noise?" He yelled, keeping his face directed at the two on the floor as I leaned against the wall on the bed. I think he still feels bad about the whole spanking thing, so he's been acting like I'm the perfect, innocent princess in the house.

This is absolutely, perfectly, freakin' fine with me.

As Darry, Soda and Two-Bit argued about whatever, I quickly darted out of the room to the shower and got ready for school. I was in the kitchen cooking up some eggs when they all finally came out all haggard and uncomfortable. My dark-haired brother went back in his room and my favorite booze drinker collapsed on the couch, Sodapop came up to me with a worried look while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Pone, have you seen any DX shirts in our room… or anywhere in this house?" He was whispering, probably making sure Darry didn't overhear and have an ulcer out of frustration, and I patted his hand.

"I honestly haven't seen any."

He bit his bottom lip, making this heartbreaking look that was so practiced and flawless, I can clearly see how people forgive him much more easily than necessary. And God, did I hate him just for that reason.

"Do ya… think I could just go naked?"

Normally this sort of inquiry would flabbergast me, but this is coming from a guy who hates wearing shoes so really, why should clothes be any different? "Well, it would definitely get you more customers, but… you should probably wear pants, at least."

He nodded seriously. "Yes, I should keep certain parts of my body protected."

"I don't think that's the only reason…" I wondered if Sodapop was truly that comfortable with his body, which made me all the more jealous of his perfection. I'm a scrawny kid and still growing (I can still hear Two-Bit's voice, telling me that 'my balls haven't dropped yet'… I hate him so much), here's to hoping that I'll look something like Sodapop or even have a strangely ultra muscular body like Darry.

I don't understand why people want to challenge him since he looks like he could fight a bear and win.

Make that a bear with swords.

Man, Darry is so cool. I hope I can fight a bear one day.

Soda was still leaning against my shoulder. "What should I do, Pony?" He was almost whining by this point and I had half a mind to smack him, but I know that would only make him bellyache so more.

"Give your best buddy Steve a call." I know my tone of voice turned sour when I said his name and noticeably, I ain't very good of hiding it when my brother gave me a weird look. "I mean, he's cleaner than you so he's gotta have an extra one at least in sight, right?"

He snorted but headed towards the phone anyways right when Darry finally came out of his room. Remembering my recent daydream, I had to ask. "Hey Darry, do you think you could win a fight against a bear?"

He looked at me with wonder, and then cracked an arrogant smirk. "I could easily fight off three bears at once."

So if I could have Sodapop's perfect looks and Darry's super strength, not only would I be the coolest thing to ever walk this Earth since the invention of sliced bread, my stalker would totally give up on his stalking ways.

After some more nagging, moaning, bitching and what have you, Steve shows up with a spare DX shirt and leaves in his own car, while I hitched a ride with good ol' Two-Bit. Surprisingly, he didn't smell of alcohol today (yet) and everything he said was actually a clever joke or just something at least sensible. I smiled as I listened to his story about giving a street cop a hard time down by the Ribbon.

"This cop was all like, 'Son, you shouldn't be intoxicated out in public in such a manner' and Imma like, 'Son? So yer my real dad this whole time? Who would've thought a catch like yerself would get it on with my momma!'. This guy was real new too, so he got all bothered and started fussin' about whatever." He shook his head with that cheesy grin plastered across his face, but then suddenly it dropped and he turned to me very seriously. "So tell me about this stalker."

My smile dropped too. "Like I said yesterday, I get this weird feeling that someone's following me. I mean, the Soc abuse has picked up a little more lately, but I dun think it's a Soc. I haven't seen any girls actin' weird either and… well, I have a few other ideas, but they're kinda silly." I ended quickly, waving a hand to brush it aside. "I ain't that worried now."

"Ponyboy." I looked over at my oldest friend, as he lit up a cancer stick, looking all laid-back and cool. I wondered if it was on purpose. "Don't you worry, we always got yer back."

This is probably a bad idea, for sure.

**Friday afternoon- 3:01 PM- Will Rogers High School Entrance**

I felt ten times better than I did yesterday, but Soda is still up on my ass more than ever. As soon as I walked out the building entrance, he pranced on me like he's been sitting on those stone steps all day. He started babbling about a bunch of nothing (I _did_ listen and everything he said had no relation from one sentence to the next) and Two-Bit was chilling by his car with Steve, who both clearly left their classes early in order to catch me.

And then it hit me.

I looked at Two-Bit, who waved at me all happily and joyous, and then my possible-stalking nemesis, stupid-Steve, who just grunted at me because he thinks using real words on me is a waste of his breath, and then back at my affectionate brother, who gave me another hug.

"_Don't you worry, we always got yer back."_

Damnit, Two-Bit! I keep forgetting that everyone in the gang likes to blab to each other about everyone else's personal problems because they got nothing else better to do. The only person I really could talk to who would keep his mouth shut was Johnny, only because he doesn't talk unless he had to. My poor dear friend who is resting in peace…

COME BACK AND SAVE ME!

**Friday afternoon- 3:42 PM- Curtis' Household**

Anyways, so now I'm sitting on my couch while being flanked by Sodapop and Two-Bit on either side of me. Steve was sitting in the armchair, sneaking glares towards my direction which I promptly returned just as ruthlessly. The jokester was cracking up (he's _so loud_) at whatever was on the television and my brother was still rambling on, but at least it's towards stupid-Steve.

We are waiting for my mighty older brother Darrel to come home from work because he had an early day and wanted to get down on this so-called 'brotherly bonding experience' which the remainder of the gang plans on enjoying as well.

Like the big family we are.

Right.

I sighed, leaning my head on Sodapop's shoulder _just out of spite towards Steve_. He had such a nasty look on his face and yet, he could do nothing about it. My darling blonde-haired brother, completely oblivious to everything that wasn't happiness, swung his arm around my shoulders with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but snicker loudly.

"Soda, how come you were waiting at school?" I asked, suddenly realizing that my brother has been having this tendency recently to show up to work late, leave early, and appear naked. Well, technically, he hasn't gone nude yet, but I wouldn't hold it against him to not try.

"The boss gots a new part-timer and wants to train him on a busy day so he gets the feel of it. He told me that I could leave earlier if I work a double or two next week." He readjusted his arm so it was resting comfortably around the back of my neck. "And, uh, Two-Bit swung by during the lunch break and said that you were worried 'bout somethin'."

I knew it.

I sighed. "I ain't worried; I'm just paranoid or somethin'."

He just made a sort of 'mmhmm' noise, but said nothing further. Should I be grateful that he's not jumping down my throat about it? Normally he would nag, whine and plead with me to tell him what's up and then eventually, I would spill the beans because I always remember that not only do I share a room with the guy, I share the bed with him too. In that case, he could pester me _all night long_ if he wanted to.

If my nightmares weren't so darn lousy, I would high-tail it out of there.

He's keeping his cool though, being a gentle presence. I'm actually kind of enjoying it because the four of us are just sitting here, taking pleasure in each other's company. It's soothing, almost.

"So what does Superman want to do with this kid?"

I hate you, stupid-Steve! Go curse somebody else for a change. Take your stupid swirly hair, your trash-talk, and your superior knowledge about cars elsewhere! I made a fierce look at him, hoping that my thoughts would translate in my eyes and maybe he would cower in his boots.

It's kind of sad because he just made this pitiful look at my deplorable attempts to scare him and flipped me off. _Fine! Two can play this game!_

"Hey, Soda!" I said happily, throwing my arms around his waist. "Whatever we do this weekend, make sure that you and I don't get separated."

"Sure thing, hon."

Ha! Take that! I made biggest smile I could muster just to rub it in. My nemesis was twitching as he forced himself to stare at the television. Two-Bit said something but I was too busy relishing my victory until Darry walked in.

"Alright! It's time for some football!" He yelled, as he placed his tool belt on the table. "C'mon sissies! Up and at 'em!"

Except for me, everyone jumped up and starting hootin' and hollerin' like the Beatles were coming to town. This would be pretty cool although I'd rather go see Elvis, despite the fact some of his recent songs ain't so good. Either way, football isn't a terrible sport to play and I can use my speed to dodge my obviously bulkier and beefy friends, but I know something is gonna happen that will result in me getting banged up and Darry is gonna have a cow about it.

I don't understand that phrase. Did someone get so angry one time and went out to buy a cow to exact revenge against his wife who was allergic to the farm animal? Maybe since cows waddle around in their own crap at complete ease, someone decided a cow was the opposite of being stressed and thus, the mocking comment that teases someone for having a cow when they're angry.

I don't really know, but I'm gonna have to keep my guard up. My stalker might be out there too.

**Friday afternoon- 4:34 PM- Playing field by the vacant lot**

Here I am, teamed up with my super brother Darry while Two-Bit, Steve and Sodapop played the opposing side. You might be wondering how this is fair and I honestly don't it is, but the others put up a legitimate fight. Supposedly, Darry is the strongest and I'm the fastest, it would only 'be fair' if the two of us were on one side, while the average Joe's were on the other.

Whatever.

I took a glance around when we arrived. Aside from a green Ford Mustang, a blue Chevrolet Corvair, a Corvette Sting Ray, and some dump of a truck that I can't tell what it is because it's so beat-up, everything seemed pretty clear. I wondered if my stalker was here today, assuming that it wasn't Steve. I shook my head pretty wildly to clear my thoughts; too wildly that Two-Bit came over to slap me on the back because he thought I was having a seizure.

Why he would slap someone having a seizure, I don't know, but I stopped anyways.

So we're roughin' it up and Darry yells at me to run long, which I quickly dashed past Sodapop and turned my head to look for the ball flying in the air. I reached up and caught it firmly in my hands; however, I didn't notice my shoplifting buddy coming straight at me. I darted my eyes around, seeing no quick escape, and twisted my body to hopefully lessen the impact. I closed my eyes to prepare myself.

While I felt no pain, I felt my body being lifted in the air. Opening them, I saw Two-Bit lying on the ground all muddied up with Darry reprimanding him by standing over him. Sodapop was rushing up to me and somebody had their hands under my armpits, so I looked up.

"Steve?"

He grunted like an animal and placed me back on the ground, the football still in my grip. Sodapop did his mother hen thing, but I ignored it because I was still stupidly staring at the guy who saved me. "Why did ya grab me?" I have to know! This guy, who probably spends his spare time plotting schemes to get rid of me, had scooped me out of harm's way that was otherwise known as Two-Bit Mathews.

"Can't be having ya crackin' yer head in a play game of football."

I blinked. What else could I say? He's so… out of character right now. I might be delusional and dazed by my constant suspicions from the past week or so, but I think I'm still being myself for the most part. I mean, people have asked me if I was okay every time I start twitching, but overall, everything is still as normal as it could get.

"So…" I paused, my eyes narrowing in wariness. "Are you not stalking me then?"

"No, I ain't."

Well then! I supposed that solves one mystery! I mean, he could be lying to me, but as much as he sucks at being nice, Steve's not particularly known for being a witty liar like that guy with sideburns. Speaking of which, Two-bit came up to pat me on the shoulder.

"Yer alright there, kid?"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. I oughta explain to Darry that if he wants to have a brotherly bonding session, that's fine and all, but don't pick an activity that will have you fussing over my physical well-being every minute. And the guy tells me I don't use my head. Maybe if I cracked my skull by head-butting Two-Bit as he tried to tackle me, my muscular brother might have to rephrase his constant criticism.

Yeah, one day I'll show you what using my head is all about.

Brushing that thought aside for a future moment when I encounter a more violent situation and none of these guys won't be there to smash out our enemies' teeth, I looked around the area feeling disturbed once again. "Instead of football, why don't we go see a movie or something?" I suggested for the sake of Darry's worries and my own perturbed fear. "I think they're playing a new action flick tonight at the drive-in."

The guys kinda grumbled about it, mostly because they aren't very good at sitting still and paying attention. Two-Bit gets too drunk, Soda gets all antsy, Darry thinks it's dull, and Steve doesn't really care. I know all this, but I ain't backing down. I don't feel like getting all beat up from football because I'm bored and I know that when I get bored, I get super whiny. When I'm super whiny... well, let's not go there.

"If you guys don't want to, I'll just go myself…"

They got all riled up, telling me 'no, it's cool, we'll go' and acting like a movie would be the greatest thing to ever happen to us right this moment. Which, in my head, would be pretty swell and I feel myself getting giggly over the prospect.

I love my gang of my friends.

* * *

Gheez, I hope that turned out alright. I tried to make it funny, but it seemed to turn out kind of boring, eh? My apologies for that *bow*. I also hope to make the next chapter a little longer… yeah!

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed and **please leave a review**! **^_^**


End file.
